LONGING
by bexleyeaston
Summary: Its Hermione's senior year & she's ready to get it over with, that is until a boy from the past comes back into her life. The sweet boy she knew is gone and he wants nothing to do with her and is every bit of the word cruel, that is until boys start showing her attention... Everything Hermione though she knew was a lie, including the fact that her childhood friend is not human.
1. Prologue

"Oh, lightning bugs!" Hermione whispered as she peered outside of her bedroom window, "I wonder if I can go down an catch them." She made her way to her bedroom door, her white night gown flowing with every step she took and opened it.  
Hermione crept down the stairs carefully trying not to make a sound that would alert her father of her presence.  
Her father was spread out on the sofa, he had fallen asleep to old reruns of his favorite tv show.  
She tiptoed around the corner and delicately unlocked the door and then unhooked the screen door.  
She softly closed the doors behind her and hurried over to her black rain boots.  
With her boots on, Hermione grabbed the Masson jar off the porch and darted towards the lightning bugs out side her window.  
"Oh no, they're gone," Hermione whispered, she then looked around the open field.  
"There!" Just inside the Forrest edge she spotted the two lightning bugs moving deeper and deeper into the trees. She fumbled through the Forrest, branches catching her night gown every now and again.  
"Almost got em" she breathed heavily, eyes focused and eyebrows set.  
One landed on a white lace flower and the other on a blue flower petal.  
"Okay... one, two, three!" She moved her small arms as fast as she could and swooped the jar in one hand, and the lid in the other closed and peered into the jar.  
Nothing.  
"You will never catch them that way" a small yet honeyed voice broke the silence.  
Hermione turned towards the voice, "who's there?" Her voice echoing the fear that seeped into her every pore.  
"You should come in from above with your jar and the lid from the bottom" the voice said, ignoring Hermione's question.  
Hermione rose to her feet, staring into the darkness where the voice came from, "show yourself" she said firmly. Her voice now projecting confidence even though every fiber in her six year old body screamed to run.  
Then out from the shadows appeared a boy not much older then herself. She could make out from the moon light that he had blonde hair, but what stood out the most were his eyes and how harsh they were for a child his age.  
Hermione wasn't sure if it was the trick of the moonlight but his eyes were a light shade of green. He was wearing a grey cotton shirt, slim black pants, and no shoes. Even at Hermione's age she knew he was beautiful.  
Hermione relaxed a bit at the sight of him but something was off about him. She understood why she was out at this time of night; this was her family's land. She has lived and explored practically every inch of it. This wasn't her first night out in the woods at this hour; she has done this on multiple of occasions. So where did this boy come from?  
"What are you doing here, this is private property," she said never breaking eye contact.  
"No, no it is not," he raised his left hand and pointed into the darkness, "your family's property ends five yards back near the moss covered boulders."  
He lowered his arm and smiled softly at Hermione and spoke again, "currently we are on my land."  
Hermione's confidence dropped, "I never knew we had neighbors, did you just move here?" She questioned.  
"Yes," he replied not seeming to care too much for the conversation.  
No one new ever comes to her small part of England, so meeting a new face of someone her age was very rare.  
Hermione asked the next question that popped into her head, "what brings your family way out here?"  
"We move where ever the wind takes us..." he said with a smile as though his response was a humorous punch line, then he paused looking Hermione over, "Do you normally come out this late at night?"  
"Every now and again." She tilted her head in thought at the boy in front of her and slowly walked towards him, crossing her hands behind her back, "what's your name."  
"My name..." the boy asked puzzled.  
"Yes your name, everyone has one. My name is Hermione Granger" she beamed.  
The boy looked at her, as if he was weighing the thoughts of how to answer.  
"My name hasn't been spoken for many years by those outside of my family," he paused studying Hermione's smiling face and decided to close some of the gap between them but only by an arms length, "my name is Draco."  
" Draco... that's different but I like it," she reached out her hand to him "there aren't any kids out here... well there kids out here but none around our age, so I was wondering, do you want to be friends?" She blurted tripping over her words from excitement.  
"Friends?" He replied puzzled looking down at her out stretch hand. Draco seemed to be confused over her words.  
"Yes, friends," she replied still smiling.  
A moment of silence passed and Hermione was starting to wonder it her offer was being rejected.  
She went to retract her hand but at the sight of this, Draco took her hand firmly and shook it.  
"Friends" he agreed.  
Hermione beamed, she returned his shake and then looked to the darkening sky.  
"I should get going; it's getting late... I've never stayed out this long at night before. My dad might notice I'm gone. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow night?"  
Draco looked around the dark forest then back to the young Hermione, "you shouldn't be out this late, it's dangerous."  
Hermione took his words into consideration but not willing to take no for an answer replied "okay how about just before the sunset, we can meet at the boulders."  
Draco looked as though he was fighting a battle on how to respond until finally he agreed, "tomorrow at sunset then."


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this story! I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. This is simply my story with borrowed Characters of my favorite ship of all time. Hope you enjoy the story.

-X-

"Ok, just a few more steps, no peaking," he said as we walked further down deep into the forest.  
I could feel his handclasp around mine almost equal in size; feel the warmth of his skin seep into my cold hand.  
It was nice, "Just a little bit further... almost there," he repeated as if answering the sighs I huffed every now and again signifying my interest was slowly dwindling.  
He guided me around tree after tree, across what sounded like a small stream and cautiously maneuvered me around rocks.  
Everything was dark around me, being blind folded would do that to you, but he made it seemed imperative that I wear it.  
After tripping over unearth roots and discarded branches more to my liking, only to have his boyish laughter follow soon after.  
My patients eventually faded and I finally asked, "where are we going Draco, and how much longer?"  
Five seconds after the words left my mouth we came to a complete stop and Draco turned to me, and announces, "We're here." He begins to untie the knot he made at the back of my neck.  
It takes a few tries but after fumbling over his fingers, I am released from the darkness.  
As the black scarf falls from my eye's I am greeted by an enclosed meadow. My eyes danced around to amazed to take it all in, I looked towards Draco, my chest was filled with pride that matched his smile.  
"So, what do you think Mione, you like it?"  
All I could do was nod; for once my best friend had rendered me speechless.  
I stood there taking in the sight that was spread out before me, the meadow was incased with magnolia trees with branches that reached towards the night sky.  
Its leaves glistened underneath, reflecting the starlight. Soft grass and moss flattened underneath our feet, which covered every inch of the ground with white and blue flowers that bloomed randomly about the lawn.  
As I walked into the meadow, the moss cushioned my steps.  
One thing in particular that caught my eye was the tree that almost protruded into the opening; it had to be the oldest tree with in the meadow.  
As I went closer to the elder tree I saw it's beautiful white flowers, I reached to touch them to feel them beneath my fingers to ensure that this was no dream.  
I turn taking the entire scene in.  
"It all seems to be glowing," I say letting my words fill the crisp night air.  
"It's the fireflies, they are attracted to magnolia flowers," Draco said studying her face, "you never answered my question Mione, do you like it?"  
I looked at Draco, taking in his platinum blond hair, hair that stood out against the night's sky. His beautiful green eyes that were surrounded by long blonde lashes that most girls our age now would kill for. His mouth held a slight pout to his lower lip, and when he smiled it was like the world stopped and my chest began to tighten.  
I quickly looked away hoping to stop the butterfly's forming inside my stomach. Staring out at the clearing I manage to whisper, "it's beautiful, Draco."  
As if that was all the approval he needed he grasped my hand and lead me to the giant magnolia tree and gestured to the front of the tree, " take a look, it took me a while but I think it came out great," following behind him I glanced over to where he gestured and stared at the carving in the tree that read, " Draco + Hermione."  
"Its so that no matter where we are or what happens, we are always together" he said as he flashed his toothy grin. But his eyes seemed to be hiding something he did not want to say aloud.  
I smiled back to show my appreciation, "it's perfect." With that he took my hand and sat us down as we stared up at the stars and pointed out our favorite consolations.  
After what felt like hours Draco lead me back home, this time without the blindfold. Almost every other night we'd return to our meadow and gaze up at the stars and share our deepest thoughts and insecurities that we only trusted with each other.  
If only I knew that there was one secret that would change everything forever.

-X-

I wake up to the annoying screams of nothing other then the heartless black alarm clock that rests upon my nightstand. I slam my hand against the OFF button, as I rub the sleep from my eyes with the other. Almost every night it never changes, I have roughly the same dream of my old best friend in our meadow.  
Together, friends, happy.  
I shove the dream from my thoughts as fast as they came. Today was the last day of summer before school started back up, and come tomorrow I will be a Senior at Crossville high school the home of the Titans.  
I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, looking into the mirror all I could see was a mass of brown hair that always seemed to shine a lighter shade when the light hits it.  
As always, my unruly curls had too much volume then what was called for in the morning. I brush out the bed head and then placed it into a high bun then started on my make up. I was never the kind of girl who got all dolled up for everyday trivial things, only if the occasion called for it. I applied mascara and brown eyeliner that always made my brown eyes glow with a warm red hugh.  
After applying a layer of Chap Stick, I made my way back to my room and started to change. I grabbed my favorite pare of jeans and solid Hot pink V-neck, once dressed I grabbed my purse that contained my phone, keys and wallet; I made my way out the door.  
As I walk passed the kitchen I saw my dad cooking his normal scrambled eggs and bacon that made the house smell edible, I grabbed a banana and walked up behind him and kissed him goodbye.  
"See you later daddy," I yelled as I made my way to the door.  
"Whoa there, where do you think your going there princess?" He called after me. I stopped and turned to face him. My father was at least six feet tall but is every bit of a gentle giant. I'm very much like my father in this aspect. I'm by no means a giant; my height and appearance I received from my late mother. But as for my personality, that was entirely my father. My father is a handsome man for someone in his late forties. He has salt and pepper hair and always wore a five o clock shadow.  
I replied, "I'm going to Ginny's house, we're thinking about heading out and going school shopping". He turned back to his eggs trying to salvage them from sticking to the bottom but failing, like always.  
"Do you need money?" He asked turning back towards me after discarding his burnt eggs.  
"No, I got it but thank you," not listening he walks to his wallet that was on the dining room table and handed me his card, "$300 is your limit, now go have fun, and buy what makes you feel pretty and respectable," he said the last part with a wink.  
"Dad!" I said getting annoyed, "I have money, that's why I have a job."  
"That money is for you, you need clothes for school, and it's my job to provide that for you, now you go on."  
Knowing this was a lost cause I stuck the card into my wallet and made my way back to the door. "Oh and honey, don't forget you have school tomorrow."  
"I know, oh and stick to cereal dad, it's less work" I say half way out the door trying my best not to sound as aggravated as I felt, but who wants to be reminded that their last day of peace and freedom has come to an end?  
I unlocked and opened the door and threw my purse in to the passenger seat and locked the door behind me. My car wasn't the fanciest of cars around especially for the school I attended. At Crossville high school practically every student owned a current model of a Mercedes, Audi, or BMW.  
Thanks to the fact that my dad owns his own auto shop, I was able to buy a 1978 Mercedes Benz SL Class and help fix it up with my dad in his shop. My car had no powered locks or windows, it wasn't a classic car but it was enough for a first car that got me from point A to point B. Besides fixing it up allowed for dad and I to spend more time together. Sadly my mother is no longer with us, she passed when I was four years old. I don't remember much about her, I just know how much I loved her warm brown eyes and how they'd light up at the sight of me and my father.  
After her death something changed in my father, it is like he lost apart of himself that day and hasn't been whole since. My father, you could say was from "old money," but he refuses to let money rule our lives. That's why my father works everyday in his shop and he refuses to raise me as your typical spoiled heiress. So he pays for the necessities, like food, bills, and clothing with in means. Everything else I wanted would have to come out of my own pocket. At first this bothered me, but I've learned to appreciate the life he created for us when I look at my fellow peers at school. Stuck up, materialistic, and vain beyond belief. Before I started my car I shot Ginny a text telling her I'm on my way.  
As I pull out of the dirt driveway I glanced back at my home to see my father sitting on the front porch with his bowl of cereal waving goodbye, I waved back.  
I have lived in the same house since I was born. I lived in my father's childhood home that was left to him after my grand mother passed away. The house was a withered white Victorian farmhouse with a wrap around porch. Its nestled on a ten-acre lot out in the country, surrounded by forests that keeps the house away from prying eyes.  
Our only neighbors were a family that lived on the outskirts of our land, just beyond a cluster of moss covered boulders.  
I became best friends with a boy from this family over the years only after first meeting in the woods one night. But for some reason our friendship just stopped, with out a word as to why.  
I remember it like yesterday; we spent the evenings in our meadow talking about his birthday plans for the next day. In his family turning 12 was a big deal and called for a big celebration. He told me how he wanted me to come and keep him company through out the party. I've never been to his home before so I was nervous and he could tell by the way I always bit at my lower lip when I was uneasy.  
"What's the matter, do you not want to come?" He asked the disappointment clear in his voice.  
"No! That's not it... It's just, I've never been to your home or met your family before. What if they don't like me?"  
"What? What makes you think they won't like you! They are gonna love you, your amazing Mione." I turn my head back towards the sky and continued to bit my lower lip.  
Draco then moved closer to me and took my hand, "look if it makes you feel any better I can come and get you and we can walk in together."  
The next day I waited for him to come get me but he never came. I even mustard up the courage to go and wait at the boulders for him to arrive.  
He never showed.  
I walked back home and the next day went to our meadow to talk about what might have happened, but still he never showed.  
Summer was soon over and I didn't see him again, middle school came and went and still no sight. I figured something must have come up and caused him to move away so suddenly.  
I wasn't able to start moving on until I met Ginny and Harry.  
I've known Harry since elementary school but we didn't become close until eighth grade, when all the other boys matured before him. Harry seemed to become an easy target for everyone to pick on, and because it never mattered to me what a person looked like we became good friends.  
I met Ginny on the first day of class in ninth grade, she was new and everyone was giving her a hard time over her choice of clothing that looked as though they were from another time era. I'd like to say that I befriended her first but I didn't, she found me. During lunch on the first day of high school Ginny stepped out side of the lunch line and gazed around the cafeteria. Once her eyes landed on my table she came straight towards Harry and me and sat down and introduced herself. We all have been best friends ever since.  
I rounded the corner and pulled into the last house on the right and texted her I was outside. Five minutes later she exited her house, I reached over and unlocked the door.  
She wore a white-capped sleeve shirt with a high waisted mustard yellow tea length skirt and matching suspenders straps. She even had her red hair curled and pinned on one side. Her skin had a smooth complexion and her cream skin always seemed to be glowing with light freckles. She was beyond beautiful and I couldn't be more jealous.  
"Hey Hermione," her voice chimed musically, "are you ready to end our final high school year in style."  
"Ready as I'll ever be," I say with a smile and looked towards her and asked, "so what decade are we in today Gin?"  
"I was feeling 1946" she beamed, "how do I look?"  
"Lovely as always."  
I put my car in reverse and pull out of her driveway.  
"I have to say Hermione, Birdie the Mercedes looks better and better each year I see her," Ginny marveled as she buckled herself in, "I see she finally got that paint job she so desperately needed," She laughed.  
"Hey! A little respect for old Birdie," I muttered, "she's the only thing that stands between you walking to and from school."  
"I mean no disrespect," Ginny says putting her hands in the air as a sign of peace, "what I am trying to say is I'm loving the dark olive green, it's working for you," Ginny smiles and winks as she pats the dashboard.  
I laugh as I make a left hand turn and drive towards one of our favorite thrift shops in town. While we searched for cloths to try on, Ginny and I talked about all the events that transpired over the summer.  
"Can you believe Harry made football captain," Ginny squeak with excitement.  
"Yeah who knew that our little Harry would grow up so fast, just yesterday he was a freshman who couldn't reach his top locker," I said wiping imaginary tears from my face.  
"So Ginny, are you finally going to end this three year obsession of yours and finally ask him out or let true love die?"  
At the mention of her secret crush on Harry her face went a deep shade of red.  
"I haven't worked up enough courage to make that step yet Hermione," She said shyly.  
"It's very simple Gin, you walk up him and say 'hey Harry, wanna go see a movie with me?' This way you can play it off as casual if he says no and if he says yes you can throw hints his way that it's more then just seeing a movie with a friend." Okay, so I know my plan isn't all that great but I can't take this puppy love on both sides anymore. Harry thinks he is low key when he asks about Ginny when she is not around but I can see right through him. They are good together, I just need to help one of them jump into the deep end.  
Ginny looked at me eyes wide and horrified "why Hermione, I could never" she protested.  
"You know Ginny, sometimes I wonder if you either inhaled to much dust from your vintage clothing or if you are in fact not from this time era," I say with a soft giggle as I shook my head.  
Ginny is quite for a moment, she turns her attention to the dress in her hand and studies it intently before changing the subject all together, "this would look beautiful on you for tomorrow Hermione," Ginny gushed as she placed the dress against me demanding that I try it on.  
Knowing that the discussion of Harry was over, I took the dress from her hands and looked it over and she was right. The dress was beautiful.  
As the time flew by we finished shopping and decided to stop at the local coffee shop and ordered our favorite drinks, I ordered a simple green tea sweetened and Ginny a vanilla mocha chai latte.  
We sat down at one of the high tops near the door and stared out the window.  
"So have you applied to any colleges as of yet?" Ginny asked then taking a sip from her cup.  
"A few, although I'm not sure exactly what I want to major in," I look down at my drink and twirl it around between my hands.  
"Still stuck between your rock and hard place, huh?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, you know me. I don't want to let my dad down but I also wanna do something that will make me happy."  
"And what will make you happy Hermione," Ginny asked softly.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure," I reply taking a few sips of my tea, enjoying the cold sweetness.  
"There are so many things that I want to do, but I know I want to own my own business. But my father is clinging on to the idea that I follow my mothers footsteps and become a nurse."  
"That's tough. I can only imagine how big those shoes are to fill," Ginny says finishing her drink.  
"You have no idea," I look down at my green tea and see I'm only half way through. I take a few more sips then look towards Ginny, "So what are your plans Gin?"  
She tapped her empty cup against the counter and then looked up in serious thought, "I don't know," she paused and then looked at me, and for a moment she looked a lot older then what she really was.  
"Perhaps fashion?" She finally answered, "I have only lived through it but have yet to study it, maybe I'll do that."  
I looked at her and smiled, "that's perfect Ginny! You would be amazing."  
After both finishing our drinks we threw our cups away and decided to call it a day.  
I drove Ginny home and helped her collect her shopping bags.  
"Text me about your outfit for tomorrow so we can coordinate," Ginny beamed.  
"Will do darling," I laughed handing her the last bag.  
I arrive home ten minutes later and have dinner with my dad. I talk to him about my day and ask him about his.  
After helping clean up, I kiss him goodnight and went upstairs to my room to prepare for tomorrow.  
Tomorrow. The first day of school. Senior year.

-X-

A.N: I know not much happening in this chapter but I have to set the scene before I can get to the good stuff;) Next chapter will be the first day of Hermione senior year and someone unexpected will make an appearance that will shake Hermione to the core…

Please leave comments! Your voice helps me become a better writer and also helps guide where the story will go! COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!


End file.
